In a world of what ifs
by ily SAKU
Summary: What if Harry was a girl? What if Ron was a gay cross dresser? What if Hermione was goth. In a world of what if's the golden trio goes crazy.I'm no good at sums. I know Please read and review. RonXDraco later. Yesh there is yaoi.


**This was created on a roleplaying website by the crack crazy mind of me and Camisado girl in love**

**So I hope you enjoy the craziness of our minds going into play and I promise you there is nothing to be afraid of...well almost.**

**Description:**

**-What if Harry Potter was a girl.**

**-What if Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were nice.**

**-What if Ron was a gay crossdresser.**

**-What if Hermione was a goth that didn't care about her grades**

**-What if George was smart.**

**-What if Fred had the luck of a dead monkey**

**-What if Ginny wanted to commit suicide**

**Well your about to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or in this case Harriet Potter. **

* * *

Harriet Potter arrived in the kitchen to find her Aunt Petunia cooking a lovely meal of pancakes sasuage bacon grits eggs. Practically every breakfeast food from the fridge was there, and Harriet was amazed.

"Morning aunt Petunia. Breakfeast smells great." Harriet said brightly pushing her long black hair out of her face. Thats when the phone rang rather loudly. The caller I.D. read Ron Weasley.

"Hello." Harriet said into the reciever. She instantly could hear the scene that was going on in Ron's house. Ever since Dudelys fourteenth birthday party, Ron had become...so...so...weird...so...gay.

"Hey Harriet, guess what? I'm wearing a skirt." Ron said already answering his previous question

-----------

And truth be told, Ronald Weasley was wearing a skirt. A bright pink frilly short skirt. Heels included as well. In the past few years after Dudely's fourteenth birthday Ron had discovered that he was gay, and also started cross dressing. So he knew this wouldn't come as any surprise to Harriet.

----------

"Well Ron thats nice." Harriet said trying not to be rude, but truth be told she was a little afraid of her friend.

Ginny could be heard hitting her head on the wall in the background.

"Whats going on there?" Harriet asked.

---------

"Nothing." Ron said shrugging. He did a little jig as he talked to Harriet.

Thats when George arrived in the room, his hair puffed up like Albert Einsteins.

"Every body perseveres in its state of being at rest or of moving uniformly straight ahead, except insofar as it is compelled to change its state by forces impressed. " the red head said and continued on his way.

And that was the cue for Fred to come running in.

Fred followed his brother. "STOP BEING SO SMART!!! YOULL MAKE ME LOOK EVEN WORSE THAN I AM!!!!!" he was attempting to cut an apple with his wand (spell of course) and he wound up giving him self bleach blonde hair.

"Oh em gee. Fred your so SEXY." Ron shouted attempting to glomp his brother but tripped over the heels and landed flat on his face.

"Gravitation is a phenomenon through which all objects attract each other. Modern physics describes gravitation using the general theory of relativity, but the much simpler Newton's law of universal gravitation provides an excellent approximation in many cases. Gravitation is the reason for the very existence of the Earth, the Sun, and most macroscopic objects in the universe; without it, matter would not have coalesced into large masses (stars and planets) and life, as we know it, would not exist. Gravitation is also responsible for keeping the Earth and the other planets in their orbits around the Sun; the Moon in its orbit around the Earth; for heating interiors of forming stars and planets to very high temperatures, for the formation of tides, for rising hot air or water (convection), and for various other natural phenomena that we observe" George said. And then walked out the door to go observe the sky turn different colors and hypothosize about it.

"Thats it. Any more of this and I'm saying I'm adopted." Ginny said.

"Congragulations, you win a new car." Ron said as he stood up kicking off the heels so he could chase after Fred who had just ran out the door. "Wait up my sexy brother." Ron shouted following him.

Fred ran for his life and then remembered something...he could apparate! and Ron couldnt! Fred apparated leaving Ron standing there with a bewlidered expression flattened on his face.

Ron returned to his home where Ginny was prepared to jump of the couch hoping her neck would break.

"I'm bored. I know, I'll go see Harriet." he then said brightly.

He changed into a dress that wasn't dirty put on a different pair of heels did his makeup and tied up his now long hair and then used the floo powder to magically appear in Harriet's house.

"Heya Harriet." Ron said to an astounded Harriet with a gayish grin.

Harriet just stared at Ron. He looked hot...even if he was..._THAT _gay.

Ron smiled. "So, you want to go find Hermy and go to the qudditch world cup. Cuz ya know dad's got the tickets like always?" Ron asked with a preppy like sound to his voice.

"Not really...I mean...she called...she has...a cold! she cant come..." Harriet said not being able to speak right.

"That is the dumbest lie I ever heard." Ron said scoffing. " She i.med me earlier talking about how the world was coming to a tragic end and how she was drowning her pain in fruit punch or something." Ron said placing his hand on his hip.

"Blood. I said I was going to drown in blood." Hermione said from behind Ron.

"Oh em gee. Hey Hermy." Ron said running to hug her.

Hermione had straight black hair and wore a completly black outfit along with so much eyeliner it looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"Don't touch me." Hermione said dodging Ron's hug so that the red headed gay ran into Fred instead.

Fred cringed as he landed under Ron. _Lord save me _he thought,but there truely was no way he was being saved now.

* * *

**First chapter is done. I realized as I copied some of the phrases that I didn't want to type of the website. The font color changes. So if its like that when you read this its all curtosey of me. :) And Camisado girl in luv or in other words my best buddy. Well I hope you liked it. When we get around to roleplaying again I'll post the second chapter so enjoy.**

**Ron: I'm gay. I'm gay. I wore a skirt. OH EM GEE I'M SOOOOO COOOOOLLLLLL**

**Harry: I'm a girl. **

**Hermione: I'm going to go drown in blood.**

**Camisado girl in love: Thats interesting**

**Author: Yeah agreed.**


End file.
